Treble over the Pond
by L0llyp0p
Summary: It's a new year and a new start for Rowan yet her arrival brings trouble especially if there's a treblemaker involved
1. Arrival

**Hey**

**So this has been running through my head for ages, **

**anyway I hope you enjoy =)**

**Also thanks to my Beta percabethatw whose been a really great help**

**Disclaimer: I dont own pitch perfect**

* * *

To be honest my reason for snapping at that annoyingly perky idiot was completely justified; she was bugging the hell out of me.

I raise my hand to cut her off and give my best trained smile. "Please just stop, you're doing my head in," I state, grabbing the whistle out of her hand and dumping it in my bag.

"You've been a wonderful help!" I yell, laying the sarcasm thick, not being bothered by her shocked expression.

I soon regret my mistake as I stand in the middle of the campus utterly lost. Sighing, I run my hand through my hair.

"This cannot be happening," I mutter slipping on my aviator,s both to try and stop me squinting due to the sunlight and to try and alleviate my headache, which was most probably caused by my comfort drinking yesterday.

Grabbing one of the freshman's campus maps, I quickly scan it for my room. Thankfully, it's printed on my admissions form, which is currently in my other hand.

"Room 268 , Block C," I mutter, and when I realize it's 5 minutes in the opposite direction I groan. "I hate you karma," I say to no one in particular.

"Yeah, karma's a bitch." A voice joined my private conversation with myself, and when I turned, the person smirked and added, "Sometimes."

I scrutinized the person. Call it a bad habit, but when you've been growing up in boarding schools, you learn to be cautious with anyone.

Seeing my obvious suspicion, the person—who is male, I might add—smirks even wider and holds out his hand. "Mark."

Being brought up with lady-like manners, even though I rebelled, didn't teach me nothing, so I accepted his handshake. "Rowan," I say slowly, still scrutinizing the guy.

"Do you want any help?" He asks, leaning against a nearby lamppost. "You have a lot of stuff," He comments, pointing to the two suitcases and 4 cardboard boxes by my side. That's not even including the two heavy bags on my shoulder.

"No shit, Sherlock," I comment, rolling my eyes and picking up one of the cardboard boxes and balancing it on my suitcase.

Mark raises his hands in defense. "You don't have to be snarky, I'm just trying to be helpful."

I sigh and brush my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry. I'm jet lagged, I've just got off a nine hour flight and now I have to lug all my stuff in the opposite direction," I snap.

"It's sounds like you have a lot on your plate, Rowan," Mark states, folding his arms behind his head and scrunching up his nose. "You don't need me to get in the way."

"Thanks for the chivalrous attitude, mate," I call out sarcastically as we walk in separate directions. I'm expecting a silent reply but instead I'm surprised.

"Anytime Mi Lady , talk to you later!" He calls out.

Determined to have the final word I shout, "Probably not!"

* * *

When I finally manage to get my stuff up to my tiny single, I'm exhausted and my back aches. Collapsing on to the futon, I look at my pile of stuff and groan. Unpacking wasn't the problem. Being at boarding school since the age of seven did give you some useful skills .It was getting started.

Looking out of my window I see a sign reading _Activities Fair_ and debate whether or not to go. On one hand, I could stay in my stuffy room to unpack, or I could wander around outside on a bright sunny day. It wasn't a difficult choice.

I'm looking at one of the sports stalls when a familiar and welcoming voice calls out, "Look what trouble, brought over the pond," Becca states with her hands on her hips.

I shrug, grinning. "Becks!" I exclaim. "What, missed me?" I say before walking towards my old friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you coming to Barden?" Becca sounds slightly hurt, but I shrug.

"I wanted to surprise you with my gracious presence," I joke. We both busted out laughing and went to hug each other.

However, instead of hugging normally, we both did a series of complicated movements which ended up confusing us both, leaving us unsure whether we should shake hands or high five or what.

"You messed up," Becca says smirking, thinking that she had won. Pfft, please. I had a card up my sleeve.

"We weren't sure, Becks, on one of those occasions we were drunk, " I proudly state, holding up one finger. Then after a moment of deliberating, I add another finger. "Or maybe both," I say, unsure.

Becca laughs and shakes her head. "I missed you Rowan."

I grin in response and look over her shoulder to see a group of girls of all different ethnicities awkwardly standing there.

"I think your friends are waiting Becks," I obviously state as she spins round and lightly punches me in the arm.

"Stopping kidding around Ro," She says before introducing me to her friends. I quickly learn that they are part of an all-female a cappella group, which Becca's part of. At that point I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Becks," I apologize, seeing the hurt look on Becca's face "It's just that , I would have never thought of you as an aca-girl."

"Looks can be deceiving," Becca states raising her eyebrows, looking at me pointedly.

I hold up my hands in defeat. "Fair point, Becks."

"So are you going to audition this year?" The brunette asks, who I think is called Stacie.

"For what?" I say confused, not sure where this conversation is going.

All eight girls give me an incredulous look. "What? I'm jet lagged!" I defend.

"Where are you from?" Lily asks. Well, I think it's Lily, but she asked it so quietly I had to strain my ears.

"London, UK," I proudly state, then add, "Devon as well, sort off." Then I shake my head, realizing we're of topic. "What are the auditions for?"

"The a cappella groups" Becca explains "We have The Barden Bellas, which is us; BU Harmonics, who do a LOT of Madonna; The high notes," she says, pointing to group siting on the grass across from them, smoking something that was probably illegal. Becca raises her eyebrows, "And the …"

"Treblemakers," My newly found friend Mark announces as he comes up to our gathering with a group of guys behind him.

"Not you again," I groan which causes Mark to smirk and the others to look confused.

"You know him?" Cynthia Rose asks sounding surprised.

I sigh and shove my aviators further up my nose. "If you mean him being extremely unhelpful, yes I know him."

A guy with brown hair standing behind Mark folds his arms and calls out, "So, are you Bellas ready to renounce your title?"

"No way, Jesse, I think we're happy keeping it," Becca responds smirking.

"Why not test it out right here right now?" Jesse responds, taking a step towards Becca, whilst the two groups glared each other down. I was so lost.

"Save it for the riff off," The blonde chick says, standing next Becks.

"Come on, Fat Amy, let's just see who's best!" Another guy calls out.

"I don't think so Donald," Stacie says, taking a stance next to Fat Amy.

Part of me wanted to stay to see this, then the other half told me I don't belong. My cluelessness must have been written all over my face, cause Mark leans in and whispers,

"See Snarky girl, A cappella is not lame!" Patting me on the shoulder, he adds, "Welcome to our world."

I shrug him off. "Do I look like I care, joker boy?" I counter back.

Mark acts like I've shot him in the heart, which leaves me not amused. "Oh god, you know, one day you're retorts are going to puncture me in the heart."

I crack a smile. "I'm looking forward to that."

Mark lifts his hands in glory. "First time I've seen you smile, snarky girl. You look a lot prettier with it on. You should keep the look."

I scoff and roll my eyes, looking at how far the conversation had gone between Becca and Jesse. I decide to take my leave.

Just as I'm walking away I turn round and shout, "Becks, when shall we do the bucket list?" Not caring that I've interrupted their conversation. "What about tomorrow evening?" I suggest walking backwards not looking behind me.

Becca looks slightly disappointed. "I'm sorry Ro, I can't, I've got A cappella commitments."

I'm slightly hurt by this, but I shake it off. "Doesn't matter Becks, have to unpack anyway." Then I smirk. "It will just prolong the anticipation. I'm pretty sure I'll beat you this time."

Becca rolls her eyes and smirks. "We'll see."

Turning back around, I start to head towards my dorm. I'm already finished at the activities fair, but just before I'm out of ear shot Becca calls out, "I'll see you at auditions then?"

"Probably not!"

* * *

**Thank for reading =)**


	2. Bucket list

**Hey**

**So this is the second chap, thanks to Step Up 4 for reviewing, twinspiredmom, JessexBeca, AnimePrincessRach for following and shadowpanther121 for following and favouriting.**

**Anyway Enjoy !**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pitch Perfect**

* * *

I peer into the booth trying to see if anyone was home, taking a step back I almost walk straight into Beca who steadies me.

"What are you doing here, Ro" Beca asks cautiously, knowing that all my actions have a point

I shrug "wanted to see when, you're free" I half lie

Beca picks up CDs and starts stacking them "I don't know Ro, not tonight though"

"What's on tonight Becks" I ask curiously peeking through the CDs

Beca smirks "The auditions, Ro. I thought you knew that, because you're auditioning" she says in an overly enthusiastic voice.

I sigh preparing the same argument I've had with Becks for the last week "I'm not auditioning Beca" I insist but she won't take it and gives me raised eyebrows and continues staking CDs.

I look around the area trying to find something to change the conversation and a piece of paper catches my eye, "What's this" I ask walking over but before I can catch a glimpse of the writing, Beca has whipped it of the table.

"Those are the audition songs, Rowan. The ones you might be singing" she enforces but I just shake my head and gather a collection of CDs.

"It's not happening Becks, ever" I sate hoping to get the message through.

"What's not happening" Jesse says walking over to our conversation.

Beca checks the CD and stacks it "Rowan doesn't want to audition"

Jesse looks not bothered by this fact and slings his arm around Beca who playfully shoves it off "See Beca's mysterious friend, Beca wasn't that keen to audition either but she came round in the end" Jesse says smiling goofily.

I roll my eyes and shift my bag causing a small notebook to fall out along with some sheets of paper, groaning I bend down to pick them up with the help of Beca and Jesse.

"These are good" Jesse comments and hands back my drawings which I shrug "There just sketches"

"Yeah you should see her finished projects, there amazing" Beca states over exaggerating the whole thing whilst picking up my notebook .Flicks through it she laughs slightly but when Jesse tries to peer over her shoulder to see the content. She snaps it shut and grins deviously and I hold out my hand to receive it.

"Becks, you can praise me as much as you want but I'm not auditioning" I say bored, at that moment Beca picks up a pen and scribbles in my notebook before I can stop her. Handing it back to me I know what she did but I check it anyway.

_#76- audition for Barden university's A Cappella groups _

Beca smirks "Now you have to do it or forfeit"

I groan and explain to a very confused Jesse "Me and Becks have a bucket list thing, we can't change anything that has been put down or"

"Back out of it" Beca finishes.

Before I can justify why this is unfair our conversation is disturbed by shout.

"Rowan, what in the world's name are doing here" Luke calls out striding towards me.

"I don't know cousin, maybe because I go to college here" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Luke chuckles and hugs me, "I thought it was a couple of rumours, you haven't caused that much trouble have you"

I wave my hand absent minded "decided to play good for now" I joke knowing the full reason why I can't get in trouble.

Luke sighs "Always going straight to the point" setting down his cup of coffee Luke folds his arms "So how's the family, Ro"

I shrug "You mean apart from that your mum wants your head on a plate for running of to America"

Luke chuckles "yes apart from that"

I scrunch up my nose "fine, Rachael's growing into a right prat" I say distastefully talking about his younger sister and my cousin.

Luke sighs "And always as abrasive as ever Rowan" and picks up the cup and starts to enter the booth, "Anyway talk to you later Ro, and you two" pointing to Beca and Jesse "keep stacking CDs and remember no sex on the desk"

I start to pick up my bag to go to my internship at the garage half a mile away from campus, when Jesse stops me

"Your friends with Luke"

I act nonchalant "were cousins grew up together" and head out of the door, but Beca has the time to jibe.

"See you at auditions" and I groan and flip my aviators on to my nose, in full knowledge that I can't escape it this time.

* * *

The auditions were as long and tedious as Rowan remembered, first there were lots of people second of all, Tommy and Justin were irritating and not improving Rowan's already sour mood.

So when they called her name up, Rowan isn't prepared or even remotely calm, wiping her clammy hands on her jeans she mutters "here goes nothing"

As she took centre stage she couldn't help but notice the massive golden trophy on the Bellas' desk,

Beca looks encouragingly at her friend but others aren't being so helpful because straight after Rowan introduces Mark points out the obvious.

"What are do those tattoos mean" he asks pointing to the collection of swirls on Rowan's left shoulder.

Rowan glowers and purses her lips wanting to retort rudely back but her father's words ring in her ears _one slip up and you're out_. So instead she doesn't take Mark's bait composes herself.

"Whenever I survive something life-threatening I add a swirl" she half lies, not going to tell these strangers the truth. Only one person in the room knew the real reason.

"Whenever you're ready Rowan" Beca confidently says and gives subtle thumbs up causing Rowan to smile.

Rowan opens her mouth to sing but can't, she knows the prepared song but her stubbornness came out stronger than humiliation. After a couple more goes a few quizzical looks she raises her hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry" she admits "This was a stupid idea and a waste of your time" , shaking her head Rowan makes a swift departure and leaves an awkward silence which is broken by Beca scrambling across the desk and onto the stage shouting "Rowan" and chasing after her friend.

The silence that follows after that is even more awkward and Tommy and Justin shuffle on,

Clapping his hands Tommy is about to speak but is interrupted by a very angry voice.

"WHAT BECA I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY" Rowan shouts unaware that she can heard clearly

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU PITY ROWAN; I'M TRYING TO GIVE ADVICE SO STOP BEING STUBBORN" Beca responds just as angrily.

Tommy carries on as if he hasn't been interrupted "as we are taking this short break, be happy to review the candidates"

But no one was reviewing the auditions all were listening to the angry conversation in the wings.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE A PREFORMING MONKEY" Rowan insists getting more frustrated

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS, A JOKE"

"YE-NO" Rowan says then changes her mind her voice returning to normal level "I don't know Becks"

Beca sighs still determined to convince her friend "I'll sing with you if you want"

Rowan scoffs "I don't think so" she says determined.

"Then go, go, go!" Beca grins shooing her friend on the stage.

Rowan runs her hand through her hair and mutters "take two" and strides on stage trying to act confident.

"Finished are we" Mark asks mockingly causing glares from the Bellas

Rowan's retort is sharp "Piss off Mark" she says flipping him off, which causes a chorus of "oohhs" and "burns"

Rowan sighs and starts to tap the beat to _Emeli Sandé's Next to Me_

Before reaching the first verse Rowan looks at the ground knowing that she would lose it and storm off if she looked up.

Using the bracelets on her wrist to imitate the tambourine she starts to sing.

Once she had finished there is silence and Rowan is ready to make a witty retort and storm off. But then surprisingly Mark starts to clap slowly than the others join in.

Smiling Rowan walks off the stage and thinks

_Well at least I didn't make a fool of my self_

* * *

**Thanks for reading =) and please review**


	3. Challenge

**Hey**

**So this is the third chapter and thanks to the people who followed =)**

**Also thanks to percabeththatw for betaring **

**Anyway Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pitch Perfect**

* * *

Rowan squints as the golden bag is drawn from her head, and when her eyes finally adjust, she raises an eyebrow.

All the Bellas were standing in front of her and a freshman who had been chosen, with Stacie holding a cup of red liquid.

"Now, we shall drink the blood of the sisters who came before us," Stacie announces, handing the cup to the freshman, who takes a nervous sip.

When it comes to Rowan, she shakes her head. "What? I'm not drinking that!" She exclaims.

Stacie rolls her eyes and whispers, "Don't worry, it's just wine," as she gives Rowan the cup.

Becca smiles. The initiation went without a problem, with a few changes to the vow (everything else stayed the same except the ending).

Once the lights had gone on and all the candles blown out, all the Bellas bring out chairs and sit down, leaving Rowan and Isabel, the freshman, to awkwardly get chairs and sit down in the circle.

"Caring sharing circle, yay!" Rowan says sarcastically, which makes Becca roll her eyes. Her friend's sarcasm might be harsh, but it often dictated her mood clearly.

The Bellas don't take the sarcasm personally. Instead they laugh with Rowan's smirk which improves her mood.

"Okay, as we are a going to spend a lot of time together, we've decided to learn something new about each other," Becca declares, watching Rowan's reaction carefully.

As Becca predicts, Rowan rolls her eyes and blows a piece of dark hair out of her face, not bothered in the slightest.

Rowan folds her arms defensively and rocks back slightly on her chair, feigning interest. So when it came to her turn, she had not the slightest idea of what to say.

"Um..." She starts unsure of what to say. " I have a twin brother." She states the first thing on her mind, though out of the corner of her eye she can she Becca shaking her head slightly.

Rowan grimaces slightly. Becca wanted an entirely different confession, one which Rowan was not willingly going to give.

* * *

"Welcome to aca-initiation night," Becca says, leading the Bellas to the amphitheater, where a group of half drunk college kids were milling.

"You're aca-crazy," Rowan mutters, tying hair up into a pony tail.

Fat Amy laughs. "Aca-crazy, that's a good one," she says before swaggering out to join the crowd.

Rowan gives a genuine smile and chuckles. "Is she always this..." She trails off not sure on how to finish.

"Eccentric?" Becca finishes to which Rowan nods. "Yeah, she can be."

Rowan smiles and watches the rest of the Bellas go mingle with the crowd and frowns. "How long do I have to stay here Becks? I mean I'm not very –-" Her protest was cut off by Becca raising her hand.

"Rowan, stop complaining," She insists and carries on. "It's not that bad , it's actually quite—"

"Fun," Rowan says sarcastically, but carries on. "It's alright for you Becks, you have a boyfriend to hang around."

Rowan sighs and mutters, "If I have to go, it's better if I don't have to remember it," causing Becca to grin at her friend's acceptance, and before she can react, Rowan grabs the cup in Becca's hand and downs it in one go.

Becca sighs and takes the cup back. "You're really not in a good mood are you?" She questions.

Rowan grimaces and tries to get rid of the taste in her mouth, nodding. "God, that was strong," she admits. Turning away from Becca she waves behind her and calls out, "wish me luck!" before merging in with the crowd.

Becca comes across Stacie who has had a bit more to drink then her, and when Stacie spots her, shoves a cup full of alcohol in her hand which Rowan drinks it in one go.

"Wow, I like you! " Stacie states spinning round Rowan, to her surprise giggles. Stacie leans and whispers in her ear, "So have you got your eye on anyone tonight?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rowan sees Mark standing in the stands of the amphitheater and smirks. "I do, but I might be needing your help," she whispers back.

* * *

Mark stands there holding his third cup, taking careful sips, scanning the unruly mass of people when Jesse comes up behind him.

"So, the Bellas are here," Jesse says nonchalantly

Mark takes a sip and points. "Becca's over there, if you need to know."

Jesse chuckles. "Ever so eagle-eyed Mark. So, any one of the Bella's takes your fancy?" He asks, waiting eagerly for Mark's response.

Mark shrugs. "Possibly. I mean, they don't have the treble maker relationship thing and getting your vocal cords being ripped out by wolves any more, so, yeah," he concludes

Jesse nods and takes a sip. "Anyone in particular?" He asks.

Mark cocks his head to one side. "Not exactly sure, maybe Stacie, she's pretty hot."

"What about Rowan?" Jesse coyly suggests, grinning.

Mark almost spits out his drink. "what? You mean Rowan, as in the sarcastic, abrasive girl? No thanks!" Mark snorts.

Jesse raises an eyebrow. "Black kettle pot, Mark," He says, shaking his head which makes Mark frown.

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?! " Mark exclaims.

Jesse puts his cup down. "You two are quite similar. Give her a chance! Anyway, she's not that bad-looking," He states, walking away from Mark towards Becca.

Mark shrugs and quickly finds Rowan dancing with Stacie and considers. Sighing, he raises his cup up to his lips and mutters, "Let the fun begin."

* * *

After a couple more drinks, Rowan feels like she can carry out her plan. She needed that buzz.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose had already agreed to help her, to Becca's disapproval.

"You know, your playing with fire!" Becca warns. "If you mess up, this could go wrong."

Rowan smirks and carries on dancing, searching for a target. "I know, but that makes it more fun! Plus, you have to play with fire to beat fire."

Cynthia Rose nods. "Plus, it will be fun to see Mark knocked of his high horse."

Rowan smiles and nods. "Anyway, I'll be fine, I can look after myself."

Becca sighs in defeat and goes of to find Jesse. Stacie takes her place.

"You ready?" she asks, and Rowan nods, finding her target. "Good luck," is all that Stacie says as Rowan removes her self from the group and goes up to a guy from BU Harmonics.

* * *

Mark hadn't moved from his perch when Donald come up to him.

"Are you going to stay here all night?" Donald curiously asks.

Mark shakes his head and takes a sip from his dwindling cup. "Nope, but for now I'm just observing."

"Rowan," Donald casually says causing Mark to splutter.

"How did you know?" Mark asks, wiping his mouth.

Donald shrugs taking a sip. "Jesse told me. You're taking on a challenge," He adds.

Now it's time for Mark to shrug. "Why would you say that?"

Donald raises an eyebrow. "Well, mate, either she despises you, or your budding relationship has hit a rocky start."

Mark considers this, then adds, "A couple of drinks could change that."

Donald smirks. "They could, though you seem to have already failed your challenge."

Mark shoots Donald a confused look, to which Donald points to Rowan and a guy from BU harmonics dancing.

Mark shoots them a calculating glare and concludes, "She's bluffing."

Donald doesn't believe it. "I'm not too sure, mate. They seem to be getting cozy."

Mark snorts. "I doubt it, he's obsessed with Monica from the high notes, he wouldn't drop her for one girl," He says, finishing his drink. "She's bluffing and I'm not taking it!"

* * *

Rowan scowls. Her plan wasn't working and James wasn't looking very comfortable. Sighing, she places a hand on his chest and whispers in his ear.

"It's not working for me, hopefully it'll work for you," She says, pecking James on the cheek and walking away. Unfortunately, she walks straight into Stacie, who grabs her by the arm.

"It didn't work, did it?" Stacie asks, already guessing the answer by the look on Rowan's face.

Rowan sighs. This was going to be trickier than she thought. "No, he didn't call my bluff." Running her hand through her hair, she adds, "Time to pull out the big guns,pull me away if I look like I'm in trouble," She whispers in Stacie's ear before disappearing into the crowd for a second time.

* * *

"You know, you're going to fail if you stay up here," Jesse says condescendingly, handing Mark another cup which he takes.

Mark shrugs. "I'm not staying here forever I'm just waiting."

Jesse scoffs. "Until she gets bored and gets off with another guy."

Mark rolls his eyes and takes a sip. "She won't do that," He mutters.

Jesse raises an eyebrow at Mark. "How do you know, you've only talked to her, like, what, three times?" he exclaims.

Mark takes another sip and calmly says, "She has a competitive streak running a mile wide and she's as stubborn as a bull. She won't back down."

Jesse shakes his head. "I wouldn't make that assumption so soon, cause she seems to be getting tired of playing this game," He comments, pointing to Rowan dancing with another guy. "And this time I don't think she's bluffing."

Mark scowls, takes a sip and decides. "See ya later, mate," He says, clasping Jesse on the shoulder and walking off.

* * *

Rowan is becoming quite uncomfortable dancing with this guy, whose name she thinks is Max, but she keeps her nerve and carries on dancing with him, silently begging for Stacie to grab her.

Just as he's about to kiss her, Rowan feels a slim hand on her wrist and she's yanked away from Max and into the midst of the crowd.

"Thanks," Rowan says to Stacie, who looks worriedly at her.

"That was close," Stacie says. "I hope it was worth it," She adds looking around.

Rowan takes a deep breath keeping her nerve. "So do I. " Stacie nods and they carry on dancing normal.

About halfway through the song, Stacie winks at Rowan and whispers, "I think it worked." She walks off.

About a minute after that Rowan feels a pair of arms wrap round her waist and she's about to kick the person before here but a voice stops her.

"Don't worry snarky girl, it's just me," Mark whispers in her ear.

Rowan smirks. Her plan worked. "Wandering into the dragon's den, sir knight."

Mark scowls at the realization of the double meaning but recovers. "Fair play, mi lady, fair play," He admits in defeat. "So how are your two victims? Have they fully recovered?" He jokes.

Rowan rolls her eyes. "I'm not that bad," She defends. "Anyway, hopefully James attracted the attention of Monica. And Max..." She pauses. " I think Stacie gone after him, he'll be fine," She chuckles.

Mark smiles and turns Rowan around. "Fair point, you have tied up all loose ends," He whispers before going to kiss her

Rowan wraps her arms around Marks neck and smirks against the kiss. After a couple of minutes, a few wolf whistles, and some "get a room"'s, they pull apart.

Mark smirks. "Shall we go somewhere else?" He whispers suggestively. Rowan nods and smirks as Mark takes her hand, leading her away from the crowd, the party , the amphitheater and into the dark night beyond

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Please review =)**


End file.
